


Breathtaking

by Traumatas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: To Leo, there were no words good enough to describe Takumi





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I posted earlier on Tumblr today, but now pushed up to 500 words <:   
> It was just something I wrote out of a rush of creativity.
> 
> I'm always happy about comments and Kudos!  
> I hope you enjoy this ♥

In Leo’s humble opinion, there were no words to fully describe Takumi.

No words that would be accurate enough and catch more than a small glimpse of what he was feeling whenever he looked at his husband.

‘Breathtakingly beautiful and gorgeous’ didn’t even come close to what the archer was in his eyes, but it’s what Leo had to settle with considering even he, the prince known for devouring books and being quite talented with speech, was at a loss of words for once in his life.

Just looking at the way Takumi smiled at him at this very moment, out of breath from the fit of laughter just seconds previously, made his chest bloom, his stomach turn and his body flood with feelings he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling until a few years ago.

 

And to be perfectly honest with himself, they took him by surprise every single time.   
  
  


No matter how often Takumi smiled at him, laughed, looked perfectly relaxed, concentrated or training on the archery range….   
  


It was unbelievable to Leo how he had ever managed to be with a man as beautiful and perfect as his husband, someone who he had hated not even a decade ago and now would die for him in a heartbeat.    
Their whole situation was quite amusing, if he thought about it that way.    
  
Nobody, neither of them included, would have guessed how their relationship turned out. No surprise considering how things were not too long ago   
  


No one, not even in their most impossible and far fetched fantasies, would have seen them falling in love; getting married.   
  


And yet it had happened.   
  
Up to this day he didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Takumi; how he deserved such happiness. Yet, he would never dare to question it in fear of losing what he had with him; he was afraid of losing this important and fulfilling feeling   
  


Leo considered himself the luckiest man alive; not to sound too full of himself. It was true after all. Who else could claim that Takumi, wonderful, perfect and gorgeous Takumi, was theirs?

Not a single other person than the mage himself. It filled him with pride. 

So it was just impossible for Leo to hold back in times like this.

The way Takumi’s bangs fell into his face, perfectly framing it; the way his amber eyes looked up at him, so full of joy, happiness and adoration; the wrinkles next to his eyes from smiling so widely; the way his lips twisted up so beautifully. 

It was hard for Leo to not fall in love with him over and over again; or deeper for that matter, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was hopelessly at the mercy of the beauty that was Takumi, second prince of Hoshido. His husband, love of his life, his other half,  _ soulmate _ .   
  
The man he wanted at his side for the rest of his life.   
  


“ _ Gods you’re beautiful _ ”


End file.
